


That Wasn't Honey, Sora

by bravelydefaulted21



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Animal Death, Animal Pred, Bad Boys, Bears, Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Betrayal, Big Handsome Man, Birds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Broken Bones, Brutal Murder, Button Pops, Cannibalism, Character Death, Child Murder, Chubby Kink, Clothes Ripping, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Death, Death Threats, Decapitation, Dessert & Sweets, Donkeys, Eating, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Eye Contact, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fate Worse Than Death, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Feral Behavior, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Foot inflation, Force-Feeding, Forest Sex, Forests, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gluttony, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Guro, Hand Feeding, Hard vore, Homoeroticism, Honey, Hundred Acre Wood, Illegal Activities, Impregnation, Inappropriate Behavior, Inflation, Insanity, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Killing, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, Lust, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Prey, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mischief, Mistakes, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Kink, Mutual Feeding, Mutual Weight Gain, Naughtiness, Nausea, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Overeating, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pigs, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Premarital Sex, Presumed Dead, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rapid weight gain, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Scat, Sex in the woods, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharting, Slash, Smile, Smut, Soup, Spanking, Spinal Trauma, Strangulation, Stuffing, Suicide, Swearing, Teddy Bears, Teen Pregnancy, Tigers, Twinks, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Vore, Weight Gain, Young Love, belches, bhm, child prey, cumflation, expansion, farting fetish, fat acceptance, fat admiration, feederism, hunger kink, more like (BHB ;) ), stomach bulges, stomach growls, stuffed belly, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelydefaulted21/pseuds/bravelydefaulted21
Summary: Pooh gets a sticky surprise from Sora... but Pooh has something else in mind for him...(WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS VORE! If you don't like it, please hit the back button NOW!)





	That Wasn't Honey, Sora

After violently fucking Donald in the feathery ass and spanking it twice as hard as Daisy would, Sora decided to go into the 100 Acre Wood and get with his boytoy Pooh, holding a pot full of honey.

"Oh bother," Pooh said as Sora started to fill his mouth with globs of honey. "I do like it when you're cheerful, Sora." Pooh exclaimed through a mouthful of honey, gulping it down as his stuffed tummy started to burst, the buttons on his shirt popping open. Pooh let out a loud burp and a shart as the same time as gasses exited his body from eating so much. His stomach growled so loudly that the entire 100 Acre Wood could hear it. "I'd like some more, please."

"Of course, Pooh Bear." Sora smiled as he started to put the last glob of honey in Pooh's mouth. "Oh, seems we're out of honey. I'll go get some more." Sora went a bit away, and started to take globs of Christopher Robin's guts out of his decaying corpse, going over to Pooh and putting them in his mouth.

"Oh bother," Pooh said as he tasted the viscera of Christopher Robin's decrepit body. "I don't think that's weed I mean Honey, Sora." Pooh exclaimed. Sora just laughed in response.

"Don't worry, Pooh. This is good for you."

"Do you want to die?" Pooh asked, as he ripped Christopher Robin's dick off and started to strangle Sora with it. He then shoved his fat dick in Sora's vagina, pumping him full of fluffy white bear cum. Sora moaned out in ecstasy as the bear filled him with his honey-flavored seed.

Pooh started to grab fistfuls of his seed and shove it down Sora's throat, Sora screaming muffled. "Gain weight with me, Sora." Pooh exclaimed as Sora's tummy got bigger, his shoes popping off and then his buttons. Pooh then forced his cock down Sora's throat and came more bear cum into his throat, causing his throat to explode full of cotton.

"Oh bother" Pooh sighed as Sora's guts exploded all over his face. Pooh started to grab fistfuls of Sora's guts and eat them. "Tastes kind of like honey..." Pooh started to jack off on Sora's corpse, now putting his dick in the hole he made in Sora's throat, cumming in there as well. Pooh then dove into Sora's corpse and started to eat him from the inside out.

Suddenly, Tigger bounced in and yelled. "POOH WHAT THE FUCK" he yelled, as he bounced at least 69 feet in the air. Pooh looked at Tigger, having just finished chewing on Sora's gall bladder, looking at Tigger in the eye. "Oh bother." Pooh sighed as he took out an AK-47 and pumped Tigger full of lead. Satisfied with what he did with Sora, he picked his teeth with Sora's rib cage and began to feast on Tigger's innards.

As he did, he then found himself getting a bit queasy. He found a nice toilet that looked like Eeyore's house and sharted all over it. Letting out a happy sigh, he went back to his feasting area, as he brought the head of Eeyore, eating it like a delicious soup. "How scrumptuous," Pooh thought to himself. Pooh let out a loud belch that caused Owl to drop from the sky right into Pooh's mouth, as he swallowed Owl whole, burping out a few feathers. He patted his tummy.

"So delicious... but there's still room for a bit more!" Pooh exclaimed. Pooh put his hand into Sora's stomach, ripping out the dead fetus that Pooh had impregnated Sora with, and fit the entire fetus into his mouth, graciously chewing and swallowing it. "Oh, yes..." Pooh said as he let out another belch.

Piglet came into the scene, and gasped. "P-P-Pooh, what are you doing!?" Pooh looked at Piglet in the eye, then simply sat down on Piglet, crushing his poor, innocent twink body like a matchstick, then ate him in one gulp. "Who to eat next..." Pooh mused aloud, starting to have his way with Christopher Robin's young remains.

"Gorsh, holy shit!" Goofy yelled as he looked into the book. He then threw the book on the ground and proceeded to dive off of the Radiant Garden Twin Towers, doing a flip in midair and landing on the ground with a SPLAT, dead on impact.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's been so long since my last story i've been very busy :(


End file.
